Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking device and more particularly relates to a marker for use by law enforcement investigators and forensic personnel for marking and identifying evidence at a crime scene.
Recent widely publicized criminal trials have underscored the importance of the proper handling of crime scene evidence. Conventional practice is for law enforcement investigators and forensic technicians to separately mark and identify each object or item of evidence at a crime scene. For example, a blood spot or a bullet hole is normally marked by investigating personnel by use of index cards or adhesive-backed materials such as those sold under the designation Post-It.TM. notes". These cards or notes are inscribed with an identification number and placed adjacent the particular evidence item. Conventional practice is for photographers to take one or more photos of the item next to the marker so the photographs may be subsequently used during investigations or at trial. The use of markers of this type has obvious disadvantages. Conventional index cards or adhesive-backed notes are easily affected by weather and the environment. A wind or even a breeze can blow these type of markers away from the evidence scene. The writing on such markers can become illegible in the case of rain or if placed in a damp location. Also, such markers generally do not provide the subsequent viewer of a photograph a frame of reference as to the size of the particular evidence item. Accordingly, it is generally necessary for an investigator to place some type of reference item such as a ruler or common object such as a coin adjacent the marker for dimensional reference.
Another disadvantage of conventional evidence marking practice is that the markers do not provide the viewer of a photograph taken of the marker and evidence an indication of the orientation of the photograph. Therefore, the viewer can not determine whether the photograph was taken in direct alignment with the evidence item or whether the camera was positioned at an angle which may tend to distort the photographic representation of the evidence. Thus, a photograph may be subject to attack on foundational grounds and the evidentiary value compromised.
Because of these disadvantages, there clearly exists a need for a convenient, easy to use evidence marker which will not be affected by moisture and which also provides suitable reference markings which later may be used for reference to confirm the accuracy of photographs taken of the marker and the evidence.
While various freestanding signs can be found in the prior art, none are intended for use as an evidence marker. For example, a search of the prior art disclosed the following as being representative of these type signs:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,295 shows a three-legged advertising frame and paperweight made from metal stock. The surfaces of the three projecting faces are provided with desired letter or advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,063 discloses a foldable sign for motorists which may be collapsed in accordion fashion and which may be unfolded to expose the desired message.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,291 shows a sign construction which has a panel which is securable to a window. Message bearing panels are hinged to the upper panel to allow the user to select and display the appropriate sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,190 shows a foldable, collapsible traffic display sign. The device has three rectangular panels which are connected by two folding hinges. Each face of the display carries an appropriate warning, such as "HELP", "STOP" or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,697 shows a traffic barrier which is a unitary panel having a plurality of folds to permit the device to be placed in an A-frame configuration displaying appropriate message panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,520 shows a self-standing placard which has a message on its front surface. A curved fastener on the back of the placard cooperates with a stiff spacing member to support the placard.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the prior art shows various freestanding signs and advertising devices which carry numbers, advertising messages and the like.